Empire
by TheAnonymousSlut
Summary: While war between the vampires and the Nephilim rages on, Aubrey Cartwright is caught by the vampires and kept hostage in the Mikaelson Mansion. Her cousin and prabatai, Rachel Trueblood, is determined to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

When Elijah Mikaelson demanded his family back he didn't know of the consequences and his dear brother Klaus did not inform him until the first battle. After the first major fight with the Nephilim, Elijah demanded answers. Answers were precisely what he got.

Niklaus explained that his actions were closely watched by the Clave since the day he became the Immortal Hybrid. Of course, no matter how dangerous, as far as they knew he was immortal so the Clave let him be and tried to minimise the collateral damage.

However, when the Clave heard of Klaus' plan to undagger his siblings they decided it was time to interfere. The Clave gave Klaus simple orders. He was to keep his siblings neutralised and in their coffins. If he did not obey, the whole family would be named rogue vampires and free for hunting. Niklaus, as it was commonly known, did not like taking orders but prevented himself from bringing his siblings back. This broke Klaus' promise to Elijah so the elder brother, oblivious to the Clave's involvement, undaggered his siblings himself.

When the news got back to the Clave, war between the Nephilim and the Mikaelson family begun. The Mikaelsons were open for hunt.

At the beginning, battles and huntings were small and unsuccessful. The Nephilim knew of the power of the Originals and were wary. The Originals knew enough about the Nephilim to be alarmed by their numbers. The war was a stalemate. Until, of course, the unfortunate death of Finn Mikaelson. Finn's death angered his family and motivated them to battle but more importantly, with his death came the death of his whole bloodline. This was a great shock to everyone but the Clave. The Nephilim knew the ways of the vampires and when they prevented Niklaus from bringing his siblings back they only wanted to have peace among the Downworlders. The Clave knew the Fae and Werewolves wouldnt appreciate stronger enemies, they feared a war in the Downworld and the wiping off of the Vampire species.

The death of so many vampires caused the rest of the species to side with the Originals. A small war between the Original Vampires and the Nephilim turned into a war between Shadowhunters and Vampires. The Accords were in shreds. Vampires could now be hunted on the same grounds as demons. Other Downworlders were open to join the war and unsurprisingly they did. Werewolves sided with the Nephilim while most of the Fae and the Warlocks stayed neutral and open for services to both sides.

Because of the war, Niklaus Mikaelson got exactly what he always wanted. An army of faithful vampires just waiting for his orders. He divided himself and his family between his two main lairs; New Orleans and the small town of Mystic Falls. His siblings, Elijah and Rebekah, took care of the major vampire army in New Orleans while Niklaus himself and his brother Kol took care of the remaining vampires in Mystic Falls. It seemed like the perfect plan.

However there were flaws. Like the constant raids of the Nephilim. Niklaus knew his enemies must have a base somewhere close, but neither him, his siblings or his army were able to locate it. Little did he know that most raids were caused by the Virginia Area Conclave from the Richmond Institute..


	2. Chapter 2

I tried not to breathe too heavily as I hid behind a nearby tree and scribbled a healing rune on my left arm. I wouldn't have anything to draw a _iratze _on if Rachel hadn't killed the bastard just in time. I sighed as I felt the familiar burning pain going through my arm as the rune began to affect me. A fait golden light shone from the rune, it wasnt enough to draw attention so I didn't cover it. I leaned against the tree and slid down to the cold ground, closing my eyes just for a moment. I listened. The forest around me was silent which meant no vampires, or no moving vampires anyway. I couldn't tell where other members of the Conclave were because of the damned soundless runes.

My eyes shot open as I heard something speeding towards me. The thing moved with such incredible speed it could only be a vampire. Before I knew it, I was slammed against the tree, my seraph blade abandoned at my feet. My stele fell from my hand at the impact and rolled away, another painful reminder that I was now defenceless. My vision was blurred from my head painfully connecting with the tree but the pale light from my last weapon shone upon the face of my attacker. The vampire had cold brown eyes and a vicious smirk.

I groaned and mentally scolded myself for my recklessness. What possessed me to leave my last possible offensive weapon on the ground beside me?! Ah that's right, there were supposed to be four vampires here and we had killed at least four. The area should have been cleared. It should have been safe. How the hell did the bloodsuckers know we were going to strike tonight?

I was so lost in my angry thoughts only now I realised the vampire was speaking to me. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but I, like the forest, remained silent. I may have been stupid enough to get caught but I was definitely not stupid enough to give the bloodsucker information. There was no way I could escape the vampire's firm grip. I was weakened by my numerous, unhealed injuries and from the constant running but even at full strength I was half the size of my captor and Shadowhunter strength barely rivals vampire strength.

"I asked, where are they?", the vampire's accented voice shattered the silence like a whip. Absent-mindedly I noticed that his voice would be pleseant if he wasnt using it to threaten. I tried to give him an innocent look but I guess I only showed more pain as his fingers dug into my still-healing arm.

"Who?", I asked knowing perfectly well who he meant and that I probably shouldnt be pissing him off. He gave me a tight smirk as if he was trying to calm himself down and not rip my head off. I made a new entry in my mental notebook: 'Remember: This guy definitely has anger issues'.

"Dont toy with me, little Shadowhunter. I'm not in the mood. Where are your friends?", he asked, adding a smile at the end as if he was asking me when our next date was. I smirked.

"Am I not enough for you?", I asked and instantly regretted my choice of words when the vampire growled and using his inhuman strength pushed me into the tree so hard it shattered and I fell to the ground. My head was spinning and I couldn't see or hear anything for a good minute. I blinked furiously at the tears that flooded my eyes. I felt the pain shooting through my body and I spat blood onto the ground.

Although blurry, I regained my vision. The first thing I saw was my abandoned stele, an arm's length away from me. I looked up at the bloodsucker who has turned away from me, judging by the tension in his shoulders, he was incredibly pissed. I felt the soundless rune, slowly disappearing from my skin. My eyes widened and I realised this was my only chance. I threw my injured arm towards the stele and instantly felt better as my fingers curled around the familiar shape. Quickly I shoved it into one of my many pockets, just as the vampire looked back at me, a pleasant smile back on his face. With that smile I could suddenly feel how incredibly old he was. That definitely explained his strength and how I didn't notice him before. I choked on his power as it suddenly filled the air around us.

"Who the hell are you?", I couldn't help but choke out. His smile turned into a nasty grin.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson", I heard him say. I saw his smiling dark eyes, inches away from me. A terrible pain shot through me. Just my luck to get caught by the brother of the guy that started this damned war, I thought before I passed out.

* * *

"Perfect! Just perfect! One of our best hunters and my parabatai is gone! Gone!", I yelled, not in anger but grief. I knew that if the vampires took her in the state she was in she wouldn't live long. She was too weak, last time I seen her anyway. But Bree was strong, she would think of something to get away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around quickly to look straight into James' beautiful green eyes. He had a serious expression on his face which didn't happen often. He must know it was bad. Very bad. I felt my already stinging eyes fill with tears once again. James didn't say anything, only pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Rachel, Bree will be fine. She isnt stupid. Besides we don't know for sure if she was caught. The old hag presumed so but that's what she does best, presume. We must take matters to Madame Ravenscar. Explain to her that we can find Bree and bring her back", it was Ivan who spoke, his voice wasnt hopeful, it was certain. He really believed that Bree was okay. I had to belive that too.

"Oh and you think Ravennscar will set all of the Virginia Conclave out to look for one shadowhunter?", I heard Oliver's bitter comment and shot him a glare. I was about to lecure him on how he should have some faith in his sister's survival but a voice from behind interrupted me.

"Of course she wont. She didn't become Head of the Institute for nothing you know. She isnt stupid. If she sent all of us we would be spotted in a matter of seconds, soundless runes or not. It would be a pointless slaughter", it was Joel who spoke. Ivan shot his twin an angry glare. I felt James's arms tense around me. Uh-oh, this could not turn to a family argument.

"Stop it", I said firmly, "The whole lot of you stop it. I want to save Bree as much as you do, Ivan, but Joel is right. There is no way the old hag will let us out on a rescue mission", I snapped. The room went still in an uncomfortable silence. I could feel the tension suffocating me.

"Well yeah sure she wont let us out.. but who said we were going to ask?", Merry stated with a mischievous spark in his eyes. I heard his sister, Suzie, sigh somewhere from the corner of the library. She was never impressed with her brother's reckless ideas but always went along with them to make sure nobody got hurt.

"We can't just rebel against the Clave to look for Aubrey. We'll get stripped off of our marks and exiled. I swear all of your brains are clouded by the loss of a friend. Get yourself together. We need to be smart about it. You, Rachel, of all people should know what I'm talking about", said Suzie, finally getting up from the big chair she sat on. She gave me an expectant look. I sighed, knowing she was right. As much as I wanted to get ready for battle and charge the Mikaelson Mansion for information about Aubrey's whereabouts, I knew it would be stupid.

I unwrapped myself from James' arms and looked out the narrow window of the Institute library. It was still dark outside and it started to rain, water slamming against the glass like bullets. The forest ahead seemed more sinister than usual, as if something was just waiting to leap out and attack. I brushed it off, I was just being paranoid again.

Taking a deep breath I turned back to look at the group. James stood to the side, exactly where I left him. His dark hair fell into his eyes and I fought the urge to brush it away. Ivan was leaning against the staircase that lead to another level of the library. By the tension in his shoulders I could tell he was restless. As always he wanted to just do _something. _Joel, the youngest of the Hightowers, sat on one of the large leather chairs in the center of the room. His face reflected his twins' perfectly. Like Ivan's, Joel's face seemed angered. The Merryweathers were as far away from each other as possible. Merry, or Matthias, was sprawled on the largest leather couch in the room, the devilish smirk never faltering from his face, his eyes still shining with the possibility of doing something against the rules. Susanna sat on the other leather chair in the room, across from Joel. Her face was expressionless but there was definite tension in the corners of her lips.

"We need a plan", I said to the group. I felt the corners of my lips raise in a small smile. Dont worry, Bree, we will get you back.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and painfully. It was dark, very dark. The only light shone harshly in strips through which seemed like bars in a door. The room was small and the ceiling low, as far as I could tell in the darkness. The thick smell of dried blood and something else, hung in the air. My eyes widened slightly as I realised I was in a cell, a cell other's have occupied before me. I shook myself awake and the next thing I realised was that my injuries were mostly healed. I frowned. How could this be? I'm sure I didn't use my stele in my sleep.. My stele!

I patted my jacket pockets in search of the small crystal and found nothing. It was gone and with it all my hope for escape. I checked all my pockets for anything useful but for the first time in my life they were perfectly empty. The damned bloodsuckers even took my witchlight.

That's it, I thought, I would rot in this cell. I was weak, out of weapons, missing my witchlight and I found the lack of my stele rather annoying. I glared at barred doors. Pushing myself off of the cold, stone wall I walked towards the doors and ran my hand on their surface. The wood was definitely aged but strong, possibly mahogany, the metal that kept it closed was in perfect condition. Who the hell did they think I was? Godzilla? Even if I had any tools I doubt I could get through something this strong.

I could hear something from outside and mentally noted to myself that I would have to sharpen my listening skills. Maybe I could hear some information. But no one was talking. What I heard were footsteps, well paced and soft. Definitely vampire. I jumped out of the way just in time as the door swung open. Thank Raziel for my shadowhunter reflexes.

The sudden light blinded me and my arm shot up to cover my poor eyes. Silly, I thought, it was only light and the figure in front of me was only a Downworlder. I will not cower in front of a vampire. My arm fell to my side as I straightened and looked up. The vampire that stood before me was definitely male, judging by the tall frame and all the muscle. What did he need muscles for when he was a super-strong vampire I would never know, I didn't dare to ask either, I mean he ws obviously in charge. I relaxed a little as I noticed this vampire lacked the aura of age that hung around Kol Mikaelson. This one was young, not a baby, but young. Lucky me, maybe he'll sulk to me about how he died. That would definitely be entertaining. My hopes of entertainment faltered as I looked up to meet his heavy gaze and serious expression. I ignored the expression and concentrated on the eyes. They were a brilliant, shining green and were surrounded by thick, black eyelashes. I wasnt afraid of his gaze, vampires couldn't compel the Nephilim so he could shove his 'persuasions' up there.

Without a word he extended his arm to reveal a glass of thick red liquid. If I wasnt kidnapped by vampires I would have been fooled it was wine. But under these circumstances I had no doubt it was blood. I raised a confused eyebrow at the vampire.

"For you injuries", he said simply and I burst into a fit of giggles. I could not believe this, he was giving a shadowhunter vampire blood to heal. As my laughter rose, pain shot through my ribs and I winced.

"I'm fine without, thanks", I spat and turned to sit in the corner of the cell, knees up to my chin. I didn't care that it made me look weak. I _was_ weak and we both knew it. The vampire followed my example and sat across from me, closing the cell doors firmly. He placed the glass of blood between us. I kept glaring at him from my corner. How dare he, sit here as if nothing was wrong? He sighed deeply.

"Come on, it'll heal you", he said, his voice made it seemed like he cared, like my wellbeing was what this was about. I snorted.

"Like you care", I spat, "How long have you been taking shadowhunters and turning them into vampires as skilled warriors for your otherwise pathetic army? Dont try to deny it. I had to kill my former friend because one of you turned him into a bloodsucker", I looked at him, expecting to see anger scarring his pretty face but was surprised to see faint traces of shock. What a good actor he was, I thought.

"I don't want to turn you into a vampire. I'm to keep you alive and make sure you don't run away, that's all", the vampire said, sounding tired, "Look, Aubrey, vampire blood is the only way of healing you right now and your body accepted it fine last time". My hand flew to my mouth,eyes widened, as I suddenly felt sick. I was so shocked I didn't question how he knew my name. They fed me_ vampire blood?! _I'm sure that's against the Law or something, contaminating Nephilim blood with Downworlder filth. The vampire gave me a pleading look. I was not drinking any more, if it takes my pain away or not. To prove my point I kicked the glass away and it shattered as it connected with the wall, spilling the blood everywhere and making the room stink even more.

The vampire gave me a displeased look and got up to leave.

"Wait", I said and he turned in the doorway, the light making his hair look blonde, "What's your name?", I asked. I might aswell have a list of good and bad vampires. Kol Mikaelson, bad, vampire muscle man, good. Or good enough anyway. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore", he said and left, closing the door and leaving me in darkness once again.


End file.
